It Was Always You
by 1loveemmett
Summary: Bella has always been in love with edward. Emmett was always there picking up the broken peices. Bud did edward all along know she loved him. did he just play her or was it a game that he always had an advantage over bella because she was in love with him
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing the characters belong to SM I just borrow the characters and play with them I wished I owned Jasper or Emmett but sadly I don't=[. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN:**

**Hello there fellow readers! This is my first fanfic so please be nice=]. And I need a betta so if your interested send me a message por favor!**

**Now on with the story**

We were all back together now after having graduated high school for two years now. I always knew they would end up getting married. I had been in love with my best friend Edward. Everyone

always said that him and Rosalie would end up married. And here I was being the made of honor forcefully. I just wish Edward could have known I loved him. I don't look forward to seeing the gang

again, yeah I know that we were all close but seeing as to why we are gathering together. I wish I could just walk out.

I was taken out of my thinking but rose asking me a question..."huh? what did u say i'm sorry I didn't hear u rose." I swear bella! One of these days i'm going to slap u to see if I can get you out of

your thoughts! Well anyways I was saying if u wanted to go get our bridesmaid dress?" Nope i'm good ill go tomorrow or something. Anyways i'm going to go for a run. I need to relax for a while ill be

back tomorrow!

I couldn't take it anymore all those careful touches all those kisses I could take it. It was making me so depressed. All I could do that I knew would calm me down was go for a run. As I was running I

ended up being tackled by some huge guy. I didn't have a chance to see his face, all I could muster out was a '"what the hell" and a shove at him and I kept running. I could hear him yelling sorry but I

didn't wanna pay attention to it anymore. As I was making my way back home I saw jazz sitting on my back porch looking out into the ocean. "Bella! About time! Where the hell have you been!" "Oh

hey jazz... I was just out you know running trying to get my mind off stuff." well I've been here waiting for you for what felt like centuries! Anyways I was here to tell u that Emmett is here. Just

thought u might want to know." Wait what! When did em get here? And why didn't you call me? Do u know how long its been and how much I've missed him? Well anyways do u know where he's

staying?" jasper grabbed out and looked me in the eyes "well just so you know your going to have to wait and see" " are u serious! Your going to do that to me and make me wait to find out? Fine I

see how it is jazz. Whatever i'm going to go shower because I smell.

As I was walking in to my room I noticed the lights were on but I didnt think any of it I was pretty sure jazz had just been in my room and stuff. As I was about to start undressing I felt to huge arms

wrap around my waist and pull me again him."jazz! let go i'm stinky and sweaty let go!" I was supprised to hear that the voice completely did not belong to jazz. EM! OH MY GOSH EM! I cant believe

your here! I couldn't take it anymore and I jumped into his arms."Ive missed u so much!" Well as much as you've figured i'm here for the dreadful wedding". Well im glad your here em. So enough

about me Bells how are You holding up. I know with you being in love with edward and all. But how are you?" Em it doesnt matter how im doing there's nothing I can do about it so lets just forget

about it and let me take a shower and we can catch up!" okay well ill be here waiting after your done.

I was so surprised to have seen em I wasnt expecting to see him here but it's nice seeing him again. As I finished undressing and walked into the hot water that helped relax my tense muscles. Seeing

him brought up a lot of buried memories. I remember him being my first everything, my first kiss my first date. He was even the one that took my v card. I remember every single though kiss every

word. I remember him being being there when Edward broke my heart by kissing rose in front of me, of him asking her out in front of me. Emmett was always there for me there was not a time he

wasn't there. After my walk down memory lane I got out and got dressed. As emmett said he was out there waiting for me. Sitting out side with to could glasses of ice tea. "So are you sure your

alright Bells. You know I can see right through you right?" EM! Im fine I promise you know. I see that I cant wait for him forever I cant just watch my self die every time I see them together, its the

inevitable we all knew it from the start." so enough about me whats new with you hows hockey for the San Jose Sharks?" I would have flown down there but I didn't just want to show up and

become a bother or something you know?" Bells! How can u say that! You know your not a bother! And yes after this is all done u should come down and watch me play1 I would to have a girl worth

my time cheering me on. As he said this he was wiggling his eye brows and it was hard not to laugh at him. I was amazed at how I felt so complete and peaceful with him. As the night started to come

to an end from all our talking and a lot of my crying I felt a lot better. As we both said our see you later's I didn't realize how tired I was. As I finally made it to bed I welcomed the darkness that

wanted to swallow me up and I feel to sleep content for the first time in a while.

**AN:**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter! Let me know if u wanna be my betta! Leave a comment or subscribe and I hope I don't let you guys down**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing the characters belong to SM I just borrow the characters and play with them I wished I owned Jasper or Emmett but sadly I don't=[. No copyright infringement intended.**

**AN: hello there again! Well here is chapter 2 sorry for the wait. Again I need a beta so whoever is up for the job well then let me know.**

**Anyways on with the story!**

Wake up! who ever was waking me up so early was going to die. As I was about to open my eyes I remembered all the events from last night. I remembered Emmett being home and

everything else. So as I opened my eyes I saw who it was."what do you want and why are you waking me up so dang early!" well just so you know its Ten and I'm bored and I made u breakfast, do

u want to wake up now?" "well I depends on what you made me Em". Well I made your favorite I made u pancakes and so u don't have to get up I brought it to you, just because I care about u so

much that's why I am waking you up." Oh well on that case thank you very much. So have you gone to see Edward and Rose? " Well... no I haven't. I don't wanna to go see Eddie boy because he

might end up with a black eye... you know... uhm for not keeping in touch... yeah that's why." okay whatever you say. Anyways this breakfast was amazing and I need to take a shower". " well you

know you can take your clothes off in front of me, there's nothing I haven't seen you know." well that's true there isn't anything he hasn't seen. So I did as he said I took it off in front of him and to

say he was surprised was and understatement. I remember all those times we used to tease each other but then again we only did it fro then fun of it or well when I tried to have feelings for him I

would always stop myself because he was the star quarter back there was no way he would want me, and anyways he thought I was in love with Edward. Now don't get me wrong I am in love with Edward or well was I just, I always felt something for Emmett.

Now as I was in the shower I jumped when I herd the shower door slide open and then slide back shut. To say I was surprised to see Emmett in here with me would be a lie. We have always been like

this with each other. But after he got in that's when he surprised me he just looked at me and hugged me. I didn't care about anything that was going on with the wedding a couple days away just

feeling this feeling again, feeling him flush against me it made me feel whole, it made me see everything I never saw before. I saw that I loved Edward but Edward never deserved that he never

deserved me love. What brought me out of my internal epiphany was when Em started washing my body. I remembered where I was with who I was and what was happening. I welcomed this I really

did. "bells what are u thinking about that has had u mute for the whole ten minuets I've been in here with you." " Well em if you must know ive been thinking about how much I've missed you. Its

been too long we need to stay in touch. Anyways lets finish up in here so we can talk when were fully clothed"

"Emmett, you always ask me how my romance life is an what i've been up to but what about you who's the lucky lady thats with you right now? Hows the team? Hows everything?"

"Well bells if you must know, there is no lovely lady for me at the moment, the one I want is in love with another man that is a worthless piece of scum. And she just doesn't see all the love I have for

her, she doesn't see that I see that she wants me just like I want her."

Well em im sure that that girl will eventually see that your the one for her I mean how could someone not want you? Look at you your every girls dream man, muscular, sensitive, romantic, your

everything."

Well I don't know bells, anyways we should head out i'm pretty sure their waiting for us at Eddies house. Don't wanna piss him and bridezilla off now do we." And with that we were off. Since I didn't

live that far from Edward we decided to walk it was like we were teenagers all over again. We were holding hands again walking of in the beach sand. Who ever saw us would think were a couple but

I highly doubt he see's me that way, he just waiting for that one girl, thinking about what he told me about that girl got me feeling things I hadn't felt; I felt jealous I wanted to find that girl and tell her

to the hell away. But now I couldnt do that now couldnt I.

We had made it to Cullens house and I could see that rose was about to blow it. I could hear her yelling from outside.

"i wounder whats got her panties in a bunch?"

"Well I wouldn't know now would I." as I replied to what he asked me. We were walking in when Edward saw us and glared at Em why? I have no freaking idea.

"BELLA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I have been waiting for you so we can go get your freaking dress, but for two hours you were no where to be found. DO you know what this means? It

means that I have to spend a couple hours with YOU so I can get YOU your dress. I have to waste my time when I could be with Edward or I could be organizing the reception hall!"

well that was it for me, I wasnt about to stand there and let rose keep yelling at me.

WELL ROSE! im sorry that you decided to make me your freaking bridesmaid! After I so desperatly dont want to be YOUR bridesmaid. SEE I only did it because I knew it would make you and edward

happy. Now it wasnt about to make me happy I for no reason what so ever like you. .YOU. Did you get it through your head. Or do I need to spell it out for you. I dont need you. I dont need to

be at your reception."

" see I don't get you Isabella. We both know who won this. We both know who got the prize at the end, and we most certainly know that Edward doesn't love you. He. Loves. ME! Did that get through

to you? Do you see how worthless you are. Now here's the BEST part!

"ROSALIE that enough!" Emmett yelled at her.

"No she needs to know! No one will leave until she knows what I need to tell her!"

"Now where was I... Oh yes! EDWARD knew that you were in love with him! Ahaha he knew and he didn't give a dam he pretended to care about you. You know there was actually a year in high

school that he was going to ask you to be his Girlfriend, but that where I came in. I showed him what a real girl can give you. I showed him and that's why he chose ME over YOU."

"Bella just give it up, leave I dont care what you have to do get away from us and dont ever come back. Dont ever think about calling or sending a wedding gift. Oh and by the way you dont have to

come because we both know there's not worth in that."

I hadn't realized I was shaking. I didnt realize that I was crying either. But after what she said that was my final straw. I walked out I wasnt about to stick around and wait for her to continue

pounding on me like that. That was it for me... well I would have been if stupid Edward hadn't been in my way. I saw him and slapped him I didnt let him try to explain him self I didnt let him talk to me

after that I ran. I ran for my life I ran for the sake that I wouldnt crumble down on the ground and give rose the satisfaction of seeing that she ruined me, that she broke me, because she knew exactly

what to say to me.

After a while of running I made it home. Jazz was no where to be found and I was thankful for that. I wouldn't have to explain my have tell him everything.

I took my clothes off and walked into a hot shower and sat on the ground and hugged my legs. I didnt think I could take much more of this. I just wanted to disappear, it was like I get there and BAM! I

couldn't take it anymore she was just a jerk and that it. I hadn't heard the door open again and there he was again, naked in his glory was Emmett. We just say there me in his lap equally naked like

him I just hugged him. He was my life line he was what was going to help me get through this. He just sat there with me he let me cry and it got the the point where darkness wanted to claim me

again and I hapily welcomed it.

The next morning I woke up to a very naked Emmett in my bed and an equally naked me. He had his arm around my waist and his head buried in my hair. I turned around to see him sleeping, I just

studied him, I studied everything there was to study about him. I woke to feeling happy to feeling amazing. I was done with Edward I was done with rose. I wasn't going to stick around anymore.

Today I was going to ask Emmett if I could move in with him temporarily until I could find something in San Jose. I was done with L.A. I turned over so I could get out of bed and throw on some clothing

but once I tried to move Emmett's arms tightened around my torso.

"where are you going my lovely?" he whispered it huskily in to my ear and it made shivers run through my body.

"well I'm trying to get out of bed and make us some breakfast."

"well that's a no can do bells, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

as he said that he rolled us over so that I was on my back and he was on top of me but he put his arms out to the sides of my head so he wouldn't squish me to death. He was starring down at me

and that's when I knew who he was talking about. I knew at that moment that he loved me as much as I loved him. At the moment out lips touched everything changed. His lips molded to mine, they

were warm and they were soft. It had been a long time since we had kissed. This kiss was special it was everything I had been looking for. The kiss was slow and passion filled. After I pulled away

because I needed air he trail small open mouth kisses down and but up my throat. It was an amazing sensation. He pulled away and looked up at me. All I could muster up was a smile. And I knew he

knew that I was okay. After that he gave me a peck on the cheek and rolled over.

"Em, thank you. Thank you for always being there. Thank you for loving me even when I was busy being obsessed with freakward. Thank you so much."

Bells you dont have to say thank you I did this because I wanted to, I came after your because I have always cared about you. Nothing you do or ever do will change how I feel about you bells."

with that he gave me one more kiss got out of bed and got into his clothing and headed towards the kitchen to cook us breakfast.

After we finished up eating we got ready and headed down to the beach. Today was Edward and Rosalie's wedding and I wasnt thinking about going but who knows maybe I would crash it for her.

" come on bella! come into the water with me! You know u want too!"

Fine! Just because I do want to im going to go with you."

I took off the cloths I was wearing on top of my two piece bathing suit.

That the moment I had finished taking off my shirt em grabbed me and plunged us both into the freezing cold ocean. When I came back up to the surface we were both laughing. When I was with em it

was so natural. I loved it. Emmett grabbed my torso and brought me to him.

"You were way too far away from me bells, We don't want guys thinking your here all alone now do we." he whisper huskily into my ear each time he did that my body would react in many different ways.

"No I don't think you would want guys thinking that now do u em."

and thats all it took. That all it took for two things to happen. First I jumped up into his arms and wrapped my legs around his torso and wrapped my arms around his neck and secondly he kissed me,

he kissed me with the most passion he could muster up, and I willingly allowed him to do that. I didn't care who was staring at us. All I cared about was em kissing me. We both pulled away for air and

to say that this kiss was amazing would be a huge understatement.

"Bells, do you see what you do to me? Do u see how much I need and want you?"

"Em I feel the same exact way ive felt it for a long time."

"bells I... I love you bells, I always have and I always will."

thats all it too he knew I loved him but I couldnt say it yet. But he knew. After that we both got out and went back to the house and took another shower together. We both got out and dried each

others bodies slowly. We dried each other and at random times we would stop and kiss. After drying each other we both got dressed and went out back again.

"Em, I have a question for you."

"yeahh whats up bells?"

Well I wanted to know if I could leave with your and move in until I could find a place down in San Jose? It would be temporarily"

"Bells? Of course you can move in with me I would be honored to have you living with me".

"Well now that we got that out of the way I have a question for you bells."

**AN: dun dun dun! Haah well I know its a cliffie but still I have my rights**

**in need of a betta por favor leave a comment review subscribe I am verry thankful to my first reviewer thank you! You are awsome and to my both fans that put me on author alert thankkk youuuu!**


End file.
